


Pleasure

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Noctis sucks Prompto's cock.[Yeah, that's it.]
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the amazing [Amitiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel) for beta reading!

Noctis pulled Prompto's pants and underwear with him as he got down on his knees in front of his boyfriend. He stroked Prompto's thighs almost reverently with his palms and looked at his many freckles. Prompto often felt so insecure about his own body, but he was so beautiful. Noctis couldn't imagine a more beautiful partner.

"Please, take a seat," Noctis whispered as he pressed his hands against Prompto's hips, ultimately making him sit on the bed behind him.

Prompto sat down and looked at Noctis, looking a little tearful still. He had a difficult day, just like there were difficult days in life for everyone. Exhausting hours and ungrateful people who made his time hard. But what could help better than to be pampered by a loved one? At least, that was what Noctis thought.

"Dude, but...", Prompto's voice was low, but Noctis just grinned coquettishly when he looked up at his boyfriend. Noctis met Prompto's eyes as he leaned over to kiss the tip of his cock.

"I don't want to hear a _but_. I just want to pamper my boyfriend a little. That's okay, right Prom?"

Noctis whispered his words, making his boyfriend blushed a little. A fact that made Noctis grin even more before he opened his mouth and carefully took Prompto's tip between his lips. He half-closed his eyes to look even more seductive to Prompto while gently exploring his tip with his lips and tongue.

"Oh Noct, you are truly something else." Prompto moaned his words longingly and Noctis grinned contentedly. He raised his hand and put it on the length of Prompto's cock, which he slowly stroked while he continued to suck on his tip. The prince just wanted to make his Prompto happy. He should never have felt bad about himself, never doubted how much Noctis loved him. And what joy it gave him to provide some pleasure.

Noctis reached out and grabbed Prompto’s wrist. Very gently he brought Prompto's hand to his hair before letting go of it again. For obvious reasons, the prince couldn't pronounce it, but he would really enjoy it if Prompto played a little with his hair. But Prompto had known him long enough that he also knew what Noctis liked.

Prompto wrapped Noctis’ black hair around his fingers, and the prince groaned with pleasure when Prompto pulled his head closer. He enjoyed it so much when Prompto slowly took the lead.

Noctis let the cock of his boyfriend slowly disappear more and more into his mouth. Noctis could feel Prompto's cock getting harder and harder,and he loved it so much. He moaned with pleasure around Prompto's cock, and his boyfriend pulled his hair harder and sent a shudder of lust through Noctis’ body.

The prince felt his own cock harden and press against his pants, but Noctis wouldn't touch himself. He would wait for Prompto to take care of him later. That would make it all the nicer.

The air in the room was warm and heavy, and for a moment Noctis thought that they hadn't lowered the shutters. Anyone who would look into their window could see exactly what they were doing here. Why did that thought make it even more exciting? Did it bother Prompto? It didn't seem like it. Maybe it also made him feel excited.

Noctis felt himself blush as he took Prompto's cock deeper than ever before. By the gods, he didn't even think he could take it so deep. Maybe he was just longing for his true love.

It was only when Prompto suddenly laughed that the prince fully opened his eyes again and looked up at him. All the sadness and pain were gone from Prompto's face. Instead he was looking at him with blossoming passion in his eyes.

"Oh Noct, dude, thank you. You really know how to cheer someone up."

Prompto laughed again, full of passion and love, as he leaned forward and kissed Noctis’ hair. Noctis felt his heart flutter with happiness and love, at least until Prompto sat up straighter again and pulled his hair harder. A delighted sound escaped Noctis, as good as it could with a cock in his mouth.

"And now you can make me truly happy, my sweet prince," said Prompto, almost purring. Noctis closed his eyes and simply let himself go. He would suck that cock like there was no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!


End file.
